feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Souls of Utopia/@comment-27633811-20160910211811
I think I have come up for a background for Vortex. Read this long comment if you wish to know it XD A diminutive pup had been born to the noblest of tribes, the Macduncan Tribe. This little pup had been given the name Vortex, for her whirling stripes. She was born into a large, honored family of the pack, who had all lived up to their expected potential. But, the Spirit Dogs seemed to have a different destiny for this little pup, which consisted of many wrong turns.. And much Heart Ache. The path of this pup is a mystery to many... But I believe sometime the mystery will unravel itself... But first, to understand, we must go back... The lithe Trainee ambled towards the group of assembling canines, excitement prickling in her paws as she awaited her older sister's ceremony to begin. She grinned sheepishly at her Mother, Ryka, and her Father, Crest, before settling herself in between the two, her Aunt And Uncle Close By. Her Cadual Appendage Fluctuated Swiftly Behind Her, Disturbing The Small Blades Of Jade Grass as her sister, Sakara, stepped out of the crowd of canines, coming to stand in the middle of the canines. She caught Vortex's odd metallic optics and grinned, Vortex directing the same gesture back warmly. The leader of The Macduncan Tribe strode forward from the tangled mess of vines Infront of his den, the quiet chatter of the Tribe dispersing immediately. His posture was rigid, his Cadual appendage held high as well as his cranium, his ears pushed forward in a common posture of dominance. He smiled around at the Tribe before turning his broad cranium towards Sakara. "Welcome, young one." He murmured softly to her, just loud enough for the rest of the tribe to overhear. "Today, we are here to announce another proud Hunter to the pack!" He raised his voice, letting his authoritative ton ring out across the silent camp, excitement prickling the air. "Sakara, do you promi-" He started but was abruptly cut off as a crashing noise sounded throughout the forest. The excitement that had hung in the air a moment ago spontaneously turned to apprehension as all the cranium a in the ring of canines shifted to look at the dense wall of trees. They waited... The forest oddly quiet... No birds... No insects... Something, was wrong. As this thought crossed Vortex's mind, rogues burst from everywhere, from behind every tree, every shadow. Fear suddenly crackled around Vortex, and that's where the panic started. Wolves ran everywhere, and Vortex was frozen in place, the rouges attacking the camp. She had heard of this so called pack of rogues, but she had though they had lived far to the east.. Way too far for interference with the Macduncan Tribe. However, they were here, and the Tribe had not been prepared. These thoughts passed Vortex's mind in a matter of seconds before her Mother And Father managed to drag her and Sakara to safety without being spotted, sticking to the shadows. They stopped near the river, and her Father spoke sternly, as her Mother was looking at them with tears shining in her eyes. "Stay here, me and Ryka will come and get you when it's... Over." He finished, and the Four said there goodbyes with anxious tones, before Ryka and Crest broke away from them heading back to the Tribe. Vortex and Sakara stayed hidden in the shadows, listening to the screeches and howls of their Tribe being slaughtered... All the while hoping for the familiar pawsteps of her parents. As the sound of battle slowly died away, Sakara and Vortex stood shakily, looking around. "Let's try and find mom and dad..." Sakara murmured, pushing Vortex forward. They stayed hidden, despite the rouges traveling through their demolished camp. They gazed around the camp, searching for any sign of life from their pack mates before the sister's optics fell on the bodies of their parents. The rogues seemed not to notice, but simply started to dispose of the bodies. An Enormous wolf stood in the middle, surveying the destruction with a smirk, and both the sister's figured he was the leader. He cleared his throat and stood, all movement in the camp halted, turning towards the Rogue Leader. "Our land has been scarce on prey, and now we have the Macduncan land to ourselves!" He cried staring around with triumph. "We have killed the lousy mutts known as the Macduncan tribe, and now we sha-" He was cut off abruptly as Sakar charged at him, with no disagreement from Vortex, who was still staring at her parents limp bodies. The rogue leader saw her coming and sidestepped, letting Sakara tumble to the ground. A wide sneer spread across his face. "Ah... A survivor. Kill her." He ordered and the rouges leapt upon her instantly.. And Vortex turned, watching her sister being slaughtered. She whimpered ever so quietly, as she watched the canines tear her sister's flash. She backed away, trembling, and ran as fast as she could, wherever she could go. She has just witnessed her family being slaughtered... And she swore to herself that day.. That she would never let herself be caught off guard again.. She swore revenge and hatred on every rogue she met, that day...But, however much hatred and blame she put in the rouges... She still blamed herself for not saving her sister... After awhile she managed to find the bodies of her family members.. And buried them far from the Macduncan Tribe territory, where she could visit them..